


Oh My Word!

by Hawkerin



Series: The New Stuff of Legend [10]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Rose Tyler Regenerates, metacrisis but not really ten, sort of Aziraphale but not really, sort of good omens crossover but not really, you definitely need to read the rest of the series to understand what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkerin/pseuds/Hawkerin
Summary: Thirteen and a regenerated Meta-Crisis Doctor need to help Rose through her regeneration when more changes than any of them anticipated.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: The New Stuff of Legend [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/238641
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: If you will recall, Evy is the name Evander is using now that she is a woman (Jodi Whittaker). As established in Fancy Meeting You Here, Alex regenerated before Rose did, so at this point, Alex would be played by Benedict Cumberbatch (just to help you picture him).

Alex was frantically typing the code into the computer system that would spread a virus through the dictator’s network. While history recorded that Daniel Datoria was the man who brought true change to the people on V’Tol and freed them from the cruel royal family that had ruled for eons, that didn’t mean that they couldn’t help bring them down to size by collapsing their computer systems and communications.

Evy was helping to organize the rebels into an effective team to rally the rest of the people against their oppressors. There were only a dozen or so with them at the moment, but she gave them very direct instructions to follow as soon as the robots outside were disabled.

Rose sat with Daniel and assured him that he could be the leader that they knew he would be. As with most peaceful leaders, being brave enough to force evil out of the way was a difficult step to take. He was getting the message though, that for the sake of the rest of his oppressed people, someone had to stand up and say no.

The explosion took them all by surprise. The whole building shook and one glance out the large window showed them that the destroyed shuttle was heading straight for them. Everyone took cover as quickly as they could and Rose dove to shield Daniel as the wall and window shattered, raining bricks and broken glass through the room.

“Is everyone alright?” Alex called when the dust had settled.

“We’re ok over here,” Evy called as she checked on a few bumps and scrapes in the group she was with.

“I’m fine,” Daniel said, but Rose groaned as she tried to move off of him so he could get up.

“Rose!” Alex cried, jumping over the rubble to get to her as quickly as possible.

“What happened, love?” Evy asked, making her way over as well.

“I - ohh. God that hurts,” she gasped.

“No! Oh, my Rose,” Alex said as he tried to move her free of the debris that had fallen onto his wife. “Evy, get the TARDIS open and set up the medbay. I’m afraid this is where we leave you, Daniel. We’ve done all we can.”

Rose’s arms were draped loosely around Alex’s neck as he carried her through the ship. He hadn’t removed the large piece of broken glass that was protruding from her back, already afraid of the damage that might come from moving her, let alone the blood loss that she might suffer if he pulled it out. She was crying and whimpering the whole way and he was happy that his most recent regeneration had still left him with long legs and a strong, young body. Evy would have struggled with carrying Rose that far despite having Gallifreyan strength. He laid her gently on her side on the bed and knelt down to look her in the eye as Evy worked on removing her jacket and blood soaked clothing.

“How bad is it?” Rose asked, looking terrified from the pain.

Alex tried to look brave and reassuring, but this version of him was painfully honest and he was quite sure that she knew it didn’t look good. She stroked his high cheekbone before threading her fingers through his long, unruly curls. He closed his eyes and memorized the feeling, knowing that she would likely change very soon.

“That bad?” she said with a pained smile and gasped as Evy started to work on removing the glass and stopping the bleeding.

“Oh love, I haven’t given up yet,” Evy assured her.

“Come now, Evander, you know that likely punctured several vital organs,” Alex argued as a tear fell down his cheek.

“Doesn’t mean we have to just let her go!” she shouted, but her shoulders sagged as a shimmer of golden light spread over Rose’s body.

“Come here, both of you,” Rose insisted.

When both of her spouses stood in front of her, she touched both of their faces and gave them a weak kiss before rolling onto her back and closing her eyes. With a shout of pain, she burst with regeneration energy and transformed once again. Alex pulled Evy’s small frame against him in a supportive hug as they felt the pain of Rose’s regeneration over their bond. As the light faded, they saw Rose’s new form was that of a man. He was slightly taller than she had been but certainly nowhere near the height that the Doctors had been in their recent male regenerations. His hair was white blonde, not the aged white of the Doctor’s third form, but a pale golden colour that they were sure Rose would love.

“What?” Rose gasped as he looked around the room and patted his hands over his new body. “Oh my word!”

At that exclamation, Rose collapsed into unconsciousness on the bed. Alex quickly dashed to her side and turned on the TARDIS scanners. The readings that scrolled by on the screen showed that everything was fine, that he just needed to rest. Alex relaxed at that and slumped into the chair beside him.

Evy on the other hand was pacing the room. “What are we going to do, Alex?”

“What do you mean? He’s fine,” he replied.

“What do you mean, what do I mean?! She wasn’t ready for this!” Evy argued.

“Evander stop,” Alex told him, moving to put his hands on her shoulders to cease her movements. “Rose will be fine. He was the one to help you through becoming a woman. Now we can help him.”

“You’ve never been through this, Alex! It’s huge! And we were raised with the idea of it. We knew that it was quite likely that at some point we would change genders. She was human! She had so much trouble with the idea of being different that she chose to make her last regeneration match her first form almost perfectly! How is she going to deal with this?!”

“ _ HE _ will be fine. You and I will be here for him every step of the way. Now, calm yourself down or your anxiety is going to make him feel worse through the bond,” Alex insisted.

Together, they changed Rose out of his old clothing. It was definitely too small now and they wanted him to be as comfortable as possible when he woke up. They found some comfortable pyjamas for him and he sighed happily in his sleep as he snuggled into the soft fabric.

“Should we move him to our bed, do you think?” Evy asked.

“He looks fairly comfortable here, but I suppose it would be less likely that he’ll roll out of bed in our room,” Alex agreed and scooped him into his arms easily.

“I want to stay with him for a bit. Will you stay too?” Evy questioned.

“I suppose,” he sighed.

“You know, Alex, you’re nearly as grumpy as the last me was sometimes,” she told him.

“I am not!” he protested, nearly waking Rose. “I am not grumpy. I am simply not as affectionate as I used to be. It doesn’t mean that my feelings have changed,” he added more quietly.

“I know. You remember how hard it was for me to be physical with you before. Rose was so understanding about it all,” Evy said. She crawled onto the bed next to the sleeping Rose, once she had tossed her coat on a nearby chair and kicked off her boots.

Alex removed his shoes and stripped down to his boxers and undershirt before climbing into bed with them. Rose sighed in his sleep and rolled over to throw one arm over Alex. Evy curled up behind Rose and wrapped her arms around his waist. The trio fell asleep fairly quickly after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Rose is now played by a blonde Michael Sheen (basically this is Aziraphale). This whole story was meant to be published before xmas, but my computer broke and I couldn’t get it done in time.

When Alex awoke, two hours and thirty four minutes later, Evy was snoring lightly and drooling on the pillow beside him. Rose was nowhere to be seen. Feeling along their bond, he could tell that he was currently in the kitchen. Of course, that had been one of the first things they’d done after her first regeneration too. He pulled his trousers and shirt back on before making his way to the kitchen to join him.

“Come now, TARDIS, I just want a cup of cocoa. Surely you can find me some somewhere in here,” Rose was saying to their ship as Alex walked in.

He had climbed up on the countertop and was digging to the back of the cupboard, apparently looking for cocoa mix. Rose had apparently made a trip to the wardrobe before coming here, as he was now wearing a light beige suit, including a waistcoat, and bow tie. Alex took a moment to appreciate the backside that was roughly at eye level before moving to help him down.

“We can go get some in a moment, my dear. Now come down from there,” Alex told him.

“Alex! I didn’t know you were up. You both looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you,” he rambled nervously.

“Don’t worry about it. How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Oh, I’m absolutely fine, Alex. Just tickety boo,” Rose said, moving back to the table, which was currently covered with nearly empty plates of food. He started gathering up the mess and carrying dishes over to the sink.

“Tickety boo? I can’t say that I’ve heard that turn of phrase before,” Alex mumbled.

“That is a bit odd isn’t it. Remind me not to say that again,” Rose responded.

“Are you quite sure that you’re alright? You seem uneasy about something and I’d like to help you, if I can.”

“Of course. Nothing could possibly be wrong. Just getting used to the new me. Now, let’s go get some cocoa, yes?” he assured him, running out the door towards the console room.

With a sigh, Alex decided that maybe Evander was right and Rose might have a bit of trouble adjusting to suddenly becoming a man. He sent a telepathic nudge to Evy in the hopes that she would wake up and join them soon.

When he reached the console room, Rose was making his way around the controls slowly, as if he couldn’t quite remember how it all worked or just hadn’t decided exactly where to go.

“Can I help?” Alex asked.

“Oh! Yes, of course, dear. That would be lovely.”

“Would you prefer Earth cocoa or something more exotic?” 

“Earth, please,” he replied, flicking a nearby switch ineffectually.

“Alright,” Alex said, considering the best options to give Rose the cocoa he was craving and a nice place to visit at the same time. He settled on Christmastime in Switzerland, as they had the best chocolate, and maybe he could take Rose ice skating or something. Sending the image of that plan to Evy, he asked her to bring his scarf and wool coat out as well.

By the time the TARDIS had landed, Evy strolled into the room, her arms filled with coats and scarves, wearing a fuzzy rainbow scarf and mittens herself. Alex took his navy blue scarf and long coat from the pile, and pulled on a pair of leather gloves rather than the fluffy mittens that Evy suggested.

“Are we going somewhere cold?” Rose asked as he selected a brown scarf, white earmuffs, and warm brown mittens. The cream overcoat was a nice match to the overall colour scheme and his spouses smiled at him as he seemed to be settling into his new tastes nicely.

“I thought we might enjoy the cocoa more in the snow. Wouldn’t you agree?” Alex asked.

“Yes, of course, wonderful idea,” Rose replied, wringing his mitten clad hands a bit nervously.

“Come on, love. This’ll be fun!” Evy told him, pulling him out the doors.

It was evening and the Christmas lights on the trees and buildings cast glittering sparkles across the snow on the ground. Their breath was visible for a moment as they took in the beautiful sight. The small ice rink nearby had several families gliding around in large circles.

“Shall we?” Alex asked, offering each of them his arms with a nod toward the building that appeared to have refreshments.

Rose and Evy each threaded an arm through his and they walked together to get their drinks. Rose and Evy each got a cocoa with marshmallows and Alex ordered some tea for himself, not having as much of a sweet tooth as he used to. When they sat on the nearby bench together, Rose was in the middle and stared contemplatively into her cup rather than looking at their surroundings.

“What’s on your mind, love?” Evy asked.

“I’m not quite sure. Everything is so different. So much more than the last time. My own thoughts don’t even sound like myself, I don’t think I could speak with a cockney accent if I tried! And I’ve never wanted to dress like this before, but it’s exactly what I want right now and I love it and I just -”

“It’s alright. Keep calm,” Alex told him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “This is normal. It always takes some time to get used to a new regeneration. It’s been a few years since I changed and I still feel a bit awkward at times.”

“Rose love, I understand. I spent over two thousand years and twelve different bodies as a man. You know how thrown I was at suddenly being a woman and you helped me. Let us help you, please,” Evy insisted.

“Alright. I don’t know where to begin.”

“Let’s start with one of the changes I made. Do you still want everyone to call you Rose? It’s still your name of course, but people on Earth might find it odd for a man,” Evy asked.

“I suppose you’re right. Rose Marion Tyler doesn’t really fit for a man does it? Do I change Rose? To Ross or something? Or should I just go by Tyler? It’s so confusing,” he sighed.

“Who do you feel like?” Alex asked. “You helped us with these names, and you know that we weren’t even called the Doctor for our first few centuries on Gallifrey. You could take on a new name entirely if you wanted.”

“Ross? Mario? I actually like Tyler. It’d be kind of like we didn’t change your name at all, just switched to calling you by your last name instead. Humans do that sometimes, don’t they?” Evy suggested.

“I suppose that’s true. I could still be Rose in my mind that way, just using a nickname, like you used to use John Smith,” he reasoned.

“Or we could come up with something entirely new if you like. Why with your pale colour palette and blonde hair you look rather like an Angel to me,” Alex teased with a smile.

Rose blushed at that and took a sip of his cocoa. He considered the different names as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet, warm liquid going down his throat. The idea of completely abandoning his name felt terrifying at the moment, so he placed that thought aside. He wasn’t sure if he would automatically respond to Tyler in an emergency though, and that might be dangerous for them.

“I can feel those thoughts churning in there. Do you want to talk it through?” Evy asked.

He sighed. “I’m worried that we’ll be in a very dangerous situation and someone will call, Tyler, but I won’t respond fast enough. I don’t want to not be Rose anymore, but I know that it won’t work for me to be Rose as a man.”

“Let’s take some time and think on it,” suggested Alex. “Remember that Evy and I spent a while considering our new names when the three of us came together.”

“That’s a good idea. If it’s stressing you, love, then don’t worry about it for now. How are you feeling physically? Any problems adjusting to that?” Evy questioned instead.

“Well, it’s odd, but strangely not as disconcerting as I thought it might be. It all feels like a very real part of me, as if it always were. I suppose things might take a bit of getting used to when more biological functions are involved. Oh, there I go again! I don’t talk like this, I’ve never spoken this way and it’s quite unnerving,” Rose protested.

“Would you like to go ice skating?” Alex wondered, trying to take his mind off of things for a bit.

“No, I don’t think so. I appreciate that you brought us here, but I don’t think I feel steady enough to try that just yet. I’ll just, be in the TARDIS,” he said and walked back to the ship, leaving the two of them on the bench.

“I told you,” Evy said, dropping her head into her hands.

“Yes, you did. You were right that he is going to have trouble adjusting to this change, but I stand by my assertion that with our help, he can do this. He will be fine, given a little time and support,” Alex said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this guys. I had a lot of trouble with the end of this, so I hope it's good (my beta reader is super busy with real life right now).

Rose was in the library, buried in a mountain of books. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to surround himself with the scent of old paper and leather, immersing himself in one story after another. He had scanned through the first few as quickly as possible, piling them next to him, but then decided that he would rather take his time and savour the stories more. Classics from Earth, then from their colonies, then from other races they had visited, then books from Gallifrey. He had been here for hours and still hadn’t felt the urge to read everything in sight fade in the slightest. If he stopped reading, he might have to face the reality that he was no longer a she, that he might not even be Rose anymore at all, that he wasn’t the beautiful young lady that her spouses had fallen in love with and they might not find him attractive at all anymore. And it was the fear of facing those thoughts that kept him diving into one book after another in their nearly unending library.

“Rose, love,” Evy’s voice finally broke through as his current book was pulled from his hands. “Come sit with me, please?”

“I - alright,” he sighed and allowed himself to be pulled up from the floor and over onto one of the sofas in the main sitting area.

Alex was already there and he wondered how long they had been watching him and debating what to do. He sat gingerly on the sofa and folded his hands in his lap, again feeling like this wasn’t the way that he should be behaving, but entirely like this was the way he wanted to be now. Alex took one of his hands and threaded their fingers together, the way they had been doing since the day they’d met. Evy snuggled close on his other side and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“This fabric is comfy. Think I’ll like snuggling with you this way,” she said.

“Am I … still me?” he asked.

“Of course you are,” Alex assured him. “You’ve accepted me through several changes now and even dealt with my past faces. You’ve always seen right through to me underneath it all. Is it so hard to see yourself inside?”

“I don’t know. As I said before, even my thoughts don’t feel like my own. When I changed the first time, my voice and my accent changed a little bit, but I didn’t feel like I couldn’t still be me. Right now, I feel like I’m the complete opposite of who I used to be, but while it feels wrong somehow, I don’t want to behave any differently at the same time.”

“But you aren’t the opposite, Rose,” Evy told him. “You are the same wonderful person that we fell in love with. You are kind and compassionate and brave and stubborn and we still love you very much.”

“We have changed many times before, so we know that all of those things that make you Rose don’t disappear. You are still here with us and we can help you find yourself in there too,” Alex added.

“But I’m not a beautiful woman anymore,” he mumbled, embarrassed that he was worried about something so shallow, but unable to shake the thought from his mind.

Alex and Evander looked at each other for a moment before tackling this issue.

“Rose, do you remember when you met me in my sixth body?” Alex asked, finding Rose’s new body to be quite similar in build. At his nod, he continued, “And I could be wrong, but I got the impression that you still found me to be fairly attractive?”

“Yes, of course,” he replied.

“So what do you think we would possibly find unattractive about you now? I said I thought you looked like an angel. Your hair is lovely, your features adorable and well defined,” Alex listed.

“And you’re so cuddly!” Evy added, hugging him tightly. “I didn’t want to push you into anything too soon, when you were feeling so insecure, but I honestly just want to wrap myself around you in our bed and never leave right now.”

“Are you sure? I feel so, I don’t know, soft.”

“And what’s wrong with soft? If we were to appreciate all of your soft parts before, there was no question that we enjoyed it thoroughly,” Alex assured him.

“But men aren’t supposed to be soft!” he protested.

“They can be and you are. There’s nothing wrong with it, but if you want to exercise and change it, we’ll love you then too. Rose, you’re forgetting that we expect these changes now and then. We’re used to it and we love you for who you are deep down inside. But that’s not saying that the outside doesn’t matter, it’s saying that we love your outsides as much as the inside because it’s a part of you,” Evy insisted.

“You seemed to indicate earlier that you might need some practice with biological functions,” Alex suggested, his voice low and seductive as he trailed his fingers up Rose’s thigh.

He gasped at the tickling sensation, but wouldn’t protest the advances of his spouses. While the two males and a female combination wasn’t new for them as a trio, he was changing roles in that and wasn’t quite sure what to do. Alex and Evy were definitely more practised however, and easily took the lead. Evy started working on Rose’s waistcoat and shirt buttons, while Alex grasped the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

Rose moaned at the sensations rushing through his new senses. Everything felt so different, including the sudden sensation of his trousers becoming tighter. There had never been such an obvious physical reaction to his arousal before, but when Evy’s hand suddenly moved to stroke him there, through his clothing, his hips bucked and he gasped out of the kiss with Alex.

“Oh my god! Do that again,” he moaned.

“Thought you’d like that,” Evy said with a smile and started touching him again.

Alex knelt on the floor and started removing Rose’s shoes. While he was there, he pulled off Evy’s boots and started to remove his own clothing. He watched eagerly as Evy pulled layer after layer of Rose’s clothes away, revealing his pale skin. He’d admired this new body before, when they’d changed him into pyjamas in the medbay, but that had been more clinical. Rose was flushed with arousal and he could feel through their bond that he was still feeling insecure, so he set out to fix that.

Evy kissed Rose hungrily once Alex was out of the way. Rose’s tie was on the floor, his jacket and waistcoat were open and she’d almost managed to get all the buttons of his shirt undone as well. When the pale skin of his chest was revealed, Evy moved her kisses down his neck and started licking circles around his nipples. Rose gasped at the sensation, still bucking his hips into Evy’s hand as she stroked him through his trousers.

It came as quite a shock when Rose felt Alex undoing his trousers and sliding them off along with his pants. He allowed Evy to finally finish removing his upper layers from his arms and toss them on the floor. Rose saw then that Alex had removed his own clothing and was crawling between his legs.

“Oh! Oh my,” Rose gasped.

Evy was stripping off her clothing beside them as Alex tried to focus Rose’s attention.

Alex looked up at Rose, his light coloured eyes contrasting with the dark curls that framed his face. He grasped Rose’s hips to hold him in place as he licked slowly along the erection in front of him, never looking away from Rose’s face. Rose couldn’t maintain eye contact at this new sensation, though and tossed his head back with a shout. Alex’s hands held his hips tightly in place, anticipating the forceful reaction.

“Alex! Oh, I don’t know if I can-”

“Let go, Angel. You’re gorgeous like this. Just enjoy it,” Alex assured him.

He engulfed Rose’s erection in his mouth and set about finding just the right pattern.

Evy moved to straddle Rose’s lap, once Alex set to work and didn’t need to see Rose’s face directly anymore. She kept out of Alex’s way, but pressed herself against Rose’s bare chest and kissed him again, running her hands through his blonde curls and scraping his scalp. Rose moaned into her mouth as all of the sensations started to overwhelm him. Rose’s arms went around Evy’s waist and his hands roamed her curves. His kisses moved down to lavish attention on her breasts, at least until he suddenly shouted his release from Alex’s attentions.

While Rose caught his breath, he watched as Evy sat back onto his spread legs and Alex moved up to start fucking her from behind. It was breathtakingly erotic to watch them together on his lap and despite having just come only a moment ago, he could feel his erection growing again. Evy smirked at the sight and started stroking him as she pushed back against Alex’s thrusts. A thought flashed over their bond and Alex nodded.

Rose allowed them to help with the positioning, since again they had far more experience with this. He could barely do more than groan at the feeling of Evy lowering herself onto him, then he gasped at the added feeling of Alex pressing into her backside and adding even more friction to the experience. He tried to participate in some way, but at his spouses’ assurances, just sat back and revelled in the feelings. Evy bounced up and down on him as Alex rocked into her and against him, Alex’s hands reached around Evy, squeezing one of her breasts with one and stroking up and down Rose’s chest with the other.

In a glorious moment of synchronicity, a pulse of euphoria surged over their bond and all three came at once, shouting and hugging each other tightly through it all. Alex fell back onto the floor, Evy collapsed in Rose’s lap, and all three were breathing heavily despite their respiratory bypasses.

“Thank you,” Rose whispered.

“Anytime,” Evy assured him and moved to snuggle against his side on the sofa again.

“I assure you, the pleasure was mine,” Alex replied, looking up at the pair of them.

“I think the pleasure was all of ours, my dear. But I mean thank you for helping me to realize that my new body is still attractive to both of you. It was worrying me,” Rose explained.

“We’ll always love you, Rose. Just like you’ve always loved us,” Evy said.

“Completely,” Alex agreed, moving to join them on the sofa again.

“Could we spend a few days on the TARDIS? Just the three of us for a while? I’m not sure I’m quite ready to face the rest of the universe like this yet,” Rose asked.

“Of course, love,” Evy answered. “I don’t know how any of us are going to handle Jack’s response to this change.”

Alex groaned at that thought and the three of them burst into laughter, which only intensified as they listened to Rose’s new giggle.


End file.
